Best Friends (are best friends forever)
by Jane Glass
Summary: I can't believe he's leaving…. Colby thought... He would always be his best friend though. After all, best friends…are best friends forever. By the way, this used to be called "He would be fine".
1. Chapter 1: Be fine

**Best Friends (are best friends forever)**

**Chapter 1: Be fine**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Numb3rs.**

**A.N.: This story takes place after the last (awesome) episode of Numb3rs. **

**Rated: T (violence mention, death/kill mention, sad)**

**Warning(s): SPOILERS! (Come here if you're looking for them)**

* * *

_I can't believe he's leaving…._ Colby thought, running a hand through his messy dirty blond hair. The night air made his shiver a bit, or maybe he was nervous…probably both…. He looked down at the black car David always drove.

He would miss him. Ah, who was he kidding? He'd known David for around what, five years? Four years? What difference did it make? David was his partner and now he was leaving…he was his best friend…. He was near tears, there was no 'going to miss him' to it. He was going to cry like a baby later.

Maybe he'd get Nikki and Liz to buy drinks with him so he could get drunk. He could really use a good drunken sulk. It would do him some good. "Hey, man." David says, cheerfully walking over. "Just thought I'd…uh, wish you luck." Colby says with nod, faking a smile. David's smile lessened until it disappeared completely.

"I'll miss you too, buddy." David says, grabbing Colby's hand and pulling him into hug. Their hugs were usually short, brief, and over quickly, but not this time. Colby was reminded of the times he'd seen Charlie and Don hug each other like this. That was usually because Charlie was upset, though.

Charlie always showed more feeling than Don. Don could take care of himself and hardly showed his feelings, he was also more strict and by the book than Charlie. Colby always thought brothers got along well, but neither of them seemed upset about Charlie moving away. Why should Colby be so upset? What was the difference?

It didn't matter anyways, what mattered was that he was upset. There was no changing that. "I…see you later, man…." Colby says, nodding while he swallowed hard. David looked at him for a moment in silence, but Colby began walking now.

"You too, man." David murmured before getting in his car. Tears ran their way down Colby's face now. He wouldn't cry in front of David and delay his plans. He would cry alone. Well, okay, he would only be alone for a few minutes.

"Colby…" Liz says, shaking her head as she walks over with Nikki. "That could have gone better." Nikki says, looking at Colby wearily. "What're you two talking about? It was fine…I'll be fine." He says, looking down. "You need a drink." Liz says, smirking slightly.

"Yeah…" Colby agrees quietly, looking up at the sky. He and David would be looking at the same sky, at least…crazy how that was somewhat comforting. "Hey, come on." Nikki says, pulling him along by his right arm. "You'll be fine." Liz says, grabbing his left arm.

He would be fine. Or he could keep telling himself that. Lies, falseness and imagination were, put together, the land of bliss. That and he did have two great partners sticking by his sides. He would be fine…as soon as he had a drink.

* * *

**Chapter one finished! Review please. **


	2. Chapter 2: Hang in

**Chapter 2: Hang in**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Numb3rs.**

**A.N.: So I decided I would make another chapter. Also, thank you so much ****_Siara Elen_**** for the ideas you gave me to work with on this chapter. By the way everyone, ****_Siara_**** has a really good story called ****_Kindred_****, go read it after your done here! :)**

**Rated: T (violence mention, death/kill mention, sad)**

**Warning(s): SPOILERS! (Come here if you're looking for them)**

* * *

After stepping into his car he shut the door and he started up the car, and then begins backing up. He looked over to Colby who still stood nearby in the parking lot, but his head was turned away now. David sighed. Colby was near tears…that didn't happen a lot. David would know.

Maybe he should stay…he really wanted this though, and he felt a change of scenery could really help him. He just didn't feel right here anymore. Not only that, but he had a chance to do more. More that he really wanted to help out with. What about his friends and family, though?

Liz had chosen to stay…but he wasn't Liz. And he couldn't hang around with friends and family when he thought about everything that he could be doing. He would see them all again, but he had to do this.

He stopped at a red light now, but it was all automatic, his mind was somewhere else…. He was thinking about his times with Colby…he could hardly remember how they met, it was so long ago. He had to keep his eyes clear though, even though he felt like crying.

This job offer wouldn't last forever…but his friendship might not last forever either. On the other, David knew that they would both remain friends from afar. Look at Larry and Charlie; they're still friends even after Larry left for space for six months, and after Larry left for a while to stay in the desert area.

That was Charlie and Larry though…two very weird people, two very different people. He would make the friendship last though. He may be taking a new job, but he would find time for Colby. Now he was stopping at an airport.

It would be time to leave soon. David stepped out of the car with a sigh before looking up at the sunset overhead. Soon he would be riding on a plan to place he really wanted to go. And he would leave behind his best friend.

He would always be his best friend though. A couple of tears escaped his eyes, but he wiped them away quickly, knowing that he couldn't cry yet. He would hang in and be tough for now. He checked his watch now, and then he saw it was time to board the plan.

It wasn't fair that he had to make this difficult decision, but he had done so and now he had to go along with it. He would hang in and be okay for now. He would cry about it later. And he would see Colby again. Soon…he hoped….

* * *

**There will be one more chapter after this! :) Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3: Never apart

**Chapter 3: Never apart**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Numb3rs.**

**A.N.: Okay, so ****_Siara Elen _****gave me some ideas for this one too, thanks again! :)**

**Rated: T (violence mention, death/kill mention, sad)**

**Warning(s): SPOILERS! (Come here if you're looking for them)**

* * *

-days later—

Colby was sitting in his office booth at the FBI, staring at his paper work. He wasn't really reading the words…he couldn't even if he wanted to. His mind was a blurry mess…so many thoughts, so many fuzzy memories, all flying about crazily in his head.

"Why don't you just call him?" Liz asks, sitting in the office booth that was once David's. "What…? Oh, no, I'm fine." He says, turning to glance at her before looking away. Pity was written all over her face, but he couldn't be more reassuring.

"What about him? Maybe he expects you to call him first." Liz argues. It was sweet of her to try to get him to call David, but that trick wasn't going to work…. "You know, that's a bad trick, but I'll call him anyways." Colby says to her with a nod, and then he pulled out his phone before hitting a button.

"You have your ex on speed dial?" Nikki asks while walking over. "Come on…" Liz murmurs to her before walking away, pulling Nikki along with her. Colby smirked a bit before turning back to his phone. No one was picking it up yet. How many rings had it been? Had it rang two or three times?

He was lowering the phone from his ear, about to turn it off, but suddenly someone answered the phone. "Hello?" David asks, sounding tired. "Hey, David…you sound tired, are you okay?" Colby asks, not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah, I'm good. It's…uh, good to hear from you." David tells him. "Yeah, don't you usually call me to check up on me, though?" Colby asks with smile, his eyes getting watery…with tears of joy though. It was so good to hear David again. Even from this far distance.

"Yeah, I do, don't I?" David says with a laugh and Colby laughed too. "Hey, want to hang out some time?" Colby asks after a moment. "Sure, where, when and what?" David asks in return with a chuckle. "Eh…wherever. And anytime…I have some days I can take off. For your last question, I was thinking lunch and fishing." Colby tells him

"Hmm, want to take a plan here?" David asks. "Sure, when?" Colby asks, his smile getting bigger. Why would David even ask? He just wanted to know when he'd see his friend again. Nothing else mattered. He would ride across the world for this.

"It might have to be in a month, let me check." David tells him, and Colby heard a sound, David probably put the phone down. "So you have a schedule?" Colby asks jokingly, knowing that David couldn't hear him.

"Okay, looks like it'll be three weeks from now exactly, is that cool with you?" David asks, making Colby laugh a bit. "Yeah, yeah that's fine." Colby answers, only glancing at a nearby calendar long enough to mark it with a pen. He didn't have any other plans, but if did he would change them.

"Okay, see you then for lunch and a fishing trip, okay?" David says, sounding as if he was smiling. It was infectious even now. "Yeah, you will." Colby says, still smiling. "Hey, Colby…I hope you're okay." David says and Colby's smile faltered.

It only took a moment for it to reappear though, "I'm fine, David. I'm fine now, anyways. I…I'm happy for you. And besides, it's not like we'll be apart for long. You…have to promise we'll meet up every now and then."

"We will see each other every once and a while, I promise…" David says, his voice getting lower. "I'll hold you to that." Colby says, more tears of joy running their way down his cream colored face. He didn't mind crying now though. They were tears of joy. Not of loss or pain or anger or anything of the sort, but of pure happiness.

With those words said, they hang up without another word. No "goodbye then" or "see you later", those words would only make them sad. They were with each other at all times…or at least they would think of each other at almost all times. After all, best friends…are best friends forever.

* * *

**Alright! Finished (maybe)! Please review! :)**


End file.
